


As a servant, you are reborn

by j_ellyfish



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_ellyfish/pseuds/j_ellyfish
Summary: The Republic of Venice has just fallen into the hands of the Austrian Empire after the Congress of Vienna.Chibitalia, known as Venice, is brought to Austria's Palace and has no idea what will happen to him.(implied AusHun, hints of HRExChibitalia)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt in the Hetalia Kink Meme (I changed its title here).
> 
> There will be some switches between 'he' and 'she' while referring to Chibitalia: that's because I wanted to keep the fact that Austria believed Feli was a little girl.
> 
> • Translation of the sentences can be found in the notes at the end of the fic.
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)

Far choirs of crickets and children filled the darkening sky, when the carriage finally reached the palace.  
The horses stopped when commanded, fuming and moving their tails, contemplating the fresh meadow ahead with tired stares.  
The carriage door disclosed its treasure, like a precious Fabergé egg.  
What came out, however, had nothing to do with despotic princes or snooty duchesses.  
What came out, instead, was a little poult.  
  
The poult looked around, as if just hatched from its egg, and smiled eagerly as he saw the palace.  
More tired and less cheerful, a man helped him as well as tightening the grip on the round little hand, keeping it warm inside his own one that was skeletal and cold from the flow of time.  
The poult raised his head at such a fatherly gesture and smiled again, naively.  
The man, walking by his side towards the manor, let out a weak smile and shook his head slightly.  
  
Funny, he thought.  
The man had been a poult once, just like the other.  
Later, the man had become a keen cockerel, but the other poult didn't grow.  
Now the man had become a gaunt rooster, old and ready for a soup.  
The kid, instead, was still a poult and played at moving pebbles with his feet and beak, just like they used to do together.  
The poult used to be happy and innocent, and he still was, while the other grew to be a man.  
  
"Something wrong, Vico?" - He asked with his feeble voice, tilting his head.  
  
"No ... Everything will be fine." - The man answered, trying to act confident.  
  
He knew what was awaiting the child.  
He knew what awaited countries conquered by invaders, and the near certainty of that centenary child's immortality couldn't comfort his soul enough.  
  
"Aren't you coming, Vico?" - He turned, his innocent smile vanished when he realized the man was no longer at his side.  
  
"No ... You must go ahead on your own." - The man adjusted the coif on the kid's head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are the one they're waiting for, not me." - He smiled, eyes tired and veiled with remorse, before giving him one last caress on his cheek. - "Be strong, Feliciano."  
  
"No! Wait!" - The child tried to reach his figure as the man walked back towards the carriage, but it was useless.  
  
He felt a foreign hand on his shoulder, and the poult could do nothing but stand there, pointing his beak to the way back.  
He reached out with his little hand and tried to catch the Doge's silhouette in his palm, as he had become just a tiny blot on the landscape.  
He finally gave up and, loosening his shoulders, he let warm tears roll down his red cherubic cheeks.  
  
  


" _Dove 'ndemo, Siòr_?"  
  
" _Herr Österreich möchte Sie sehen._ "

  
  
The poult wasn't sure the man had understood his words, but he knew he wouldn't care anyway.  
Feliciano, instead, understood the answer even without knowing each word.  
There were other creatures like him ...  
Those like him, those who would never leave him alone ...  
Those he were happy to see, even if they would hurt him, because at least he would have never had to cry on their stone.  
He had never seen any of them dying, or disappearing.  
_Almost never._  
Feliciano was little, but he was already experiencing nostalgia ...  
He wished he could see his grandpa again, hold him tight, tell him that he loved him and take care of his wounds.  
But no ... Grandpa had disappeared.  
Feliciano truly hoped he would never suffer like that again, he hoped he would never have to see one of  _them_  disappear again.  
  
The child had no idea what was awaiting him, but the only thought of meeting someone, someone like  _him_ , was enough to make him happy.  
He had heard that an Imperial Eagle had conquered the Venetian lands.  
The first thought that caught him, on that matter, was to imagine himself on that huge, majestic eagle.  
To imagine himself flying above the clouds, reaching the Sun.  
Reaching God and asking Him to let him see his grandpa one last time.  
Feliciano was still little.  
Despite the centuries, he was still little and sweet, and innocent and childish was his soul.  
  
  
A young lady smiled at him and reached them, talking a bit with the man.  
She often gave her motherly glance to the child.  
The child smiled back, and thought that she reminded him of a certain dame who, decades before, had lived at his court.  
Without a son, whom had left this world too soon because of a bad illness, she had begun to shower Feliciano with all of that motherly love she could no longer give to her deceased child.  
Years later, grown old, she had passed away, too, and on her deathbed she had made the child promise that he would have always been good, and that he would have always given respect to all of God's creatures.  
  
" _Vous êtes trop chou!_ " - Exclaimed the young lady in almost perfect French when she was interrupted by a man when she tried to caress the child's head.  
  
The man grumbled something about how he wasn't an ordinary child, and that to touch him in such a way would have been sacrilege.  
The lady snorted and withdrew her hand, still giving the kid more smiles.  
Feliciano smiled back.  
He wished he could have the woman's hand among his hair, but he still felt a bit shaken - despite the apparent calm - to ask for it.  
Would have he seen the Doge again?  
And Venice?  
And Saint Mark's gold?  
He had a bad feeling.  
  
The man finally dismissed the lady and held the little Republic's hand, walking through the endless corridor, at the end of which - Feliciano thought - Austria was waiting for him.  
France had told him that Austria refused to talk to kids because he felt great and important, and he had no intention of wasting his time with six apples tall statelets.  
And yet, now Feliciano was there at his court and he had asked to see him.  
What had made the Empire change his mind?  
What did he want from a six apples tall child?  
  
Another man reached them, his face marked by a recent quarrel.  
_'He refuses to see him'_ , he heard.  
The other shook his head, hiding a smile, as if he was expecting that news.  
_'He said he'll meet him later. Maybe. He went in his room.'_  
  
"May you follow me." - He then talked to the child, changing route.  
  
They reached a large room, full of books and gold, and there Feliciano was abandoned, with two tall and impassive guards in front of the door.  
  
_"Mr. Austria begs you to wait here the end of his duties. He will soon send a servant to take you, when he's ready to receive you."_  
  
The little one was left alone.  
He stayed on the armchair for a short while, dangling his legs and thinking about the nice water of the Adriatic Sea and the gondolas in the lagoon.  
He had felt the sudden urge to have a bath and eat a piece of cake or a ripe fruit, and to paint the pigeons in St. Mark's Square or the countryside rabbits.  
Later, he jumped to the window and looked at the garden, thinking that he would have enjoyed painting that, too.  
The leaves had begun to fall like a fiery mantle, and the leafless trees were like old buddies waving at each other with dark, scrawny arms.  
A duck, with her clumsy ducklings, crossed a trail of mud quickly before sailing on the lake.  
Feliciano wished he could follow them and swim and cackle and play with them for the whole autumn.  
  


_A thud._

  
  
The child suddenly heard a thud and turned around.  
Nothing.  
Maybe just a black veiling in front of his eyes, maybe it was his imagination.  
Nothing.  
Just a hidden smile on one of the guard's lips and the impassive glance of the other man.  
Nothing.  
Just a blank paper letter on the floor.  
_Could have it made such a sound?_  
  
"Did someone come in?" - He asked, but the guards ignored him.  
  
He puffed his cheeks, giving up on the long wait in solitude and went back on the armchair.  
His eyes, tired from the journey and the battles, were fast asleep under the warm cover of his eyelids.  
  


Nonno Roma ... Where are you?  
Can you hear me?  
What will happen to me, now?  
Without you, it feels cold even under the Sun, grandpa ...  
Please, come back or take me with you.  
I don't want to be left alone again.  
Come back and take me with you, grandpa.

  
  
  


___________________________

  
  
  


_"Venezia?"_

  
  
A woman's voice slowly entered his rest and shook him gently.  
  


_"Kleine?"_

  
  
The child opened his eyes slightly and smiled.  
It was the lady from before.  
He was happy to see her, because she could finally pet his head.  
He closed his eyes again, sure to be still dreaming.  
  
"No ...! It's about time. Come on, get up. Mr. Austria can receive you now."  
  
"...!" - At Austria's mention, he widened his eyes and got up, eager to meet him. "Where is he? What is he like?!"  
  
"..." - The woman laughed softly, holding his hand and leading him to the corridor. - "Austria is waiting for you, follow me ..."  
  
"What is Mr. Austria like? Is it true that he only talks to important people?"  
  
"You indeed have some nerve to say such things in his manor ..." She remarked amusingly, shrugging slightly.  
  
"I ... I beg forgiveness, then!" - He quickly apologized. - "But ... But what is Mr. Austria like?"  
  
"Mmh, how could I describe him ..." - She looked at the ceiling, as if to inquire Heaven, and later curved her lips in a warm smile. - "He's extravagant, but not weird. He may pass as unpleasant, but he's not. And he may even pass as cruel, but he has just so many fears."  
  
"Fears? Why should he have any fear? Isn't he all grown up?"  
  
"Yes, he is, Venice ... But even adults are scared."  
  
"And do you have any fear, Madame?"  
  
"... I fear the day I'll have to leave him." - She said slowly, in a whisper, as if she had just revealed an unspeakable sin. She then raised her voice, to cover up her trembling fears. - "Here we are, that's the place!"  
  
She dismissed him like that, with one last caress on his head, after having knocked and told Austria about their arrival.  
Feliciano waved at her, hoping to see her again, and entered the room only when he was told to.  
  
"B-Buongiorno ..." - He chirped hesitantly, without daring a step or a glance.  
  
"You may sit down,  _Mädchen._ "  
  
Feliciano didn't dare contradict him and sat on a velvet chair, embellished by inlays of golden wood.  
  
"Do you know the reason behind your arrival here?"  
  
"..." - The child shook his head, pressing nervous hands against his thighs. - "Vico ... T-The Doge said you wanted to meet me. And ... And that you'd take my land. I-I know nothing else."  
  
"..." - Austria stayed in silence, as if his mind were hijacked by a sudden thought.  
  
Venice was so little, like a trembling poult, and a part of him wished he could just hug her and tell her that he's sorry, that it wasn't his fault, that orders cannot be contested.  
Frankly, he would have locked himself in an empty room and played music rather than dealing with wars and conquests.  
Little Venice, with her round cheeks and clumsy hands, with her milk teeth and short legs, reminded Austria so much of himself back when he was just a child. Thin and timid, unable to prove that he was 'born to fight', as people expected him to be.  
Even now, covered in gold and glory, the Austrian was well aware that he was way better at the art of marriage rather than anything else.  
He loved music, he loved balls and banquets, and the battlefield had nothing to do with his pianist hands.  
  
Feliciano slowly raised his head towards Austria, wondering if he was waiting for him to say more, and finally he saw him clearly.  
He had the pale, smooth skin of nobles, with just a pink veil on his lips and a little dark grain at the angle of his mouth, like an ebony rock surrounded by white sea foam.  
His dark hair fell a little on his amethyst eyes with a beautiful contrast.  
He sat regally, like a prince, with his legs crossed and a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Uhm ... I-I am happy to meet you." - He added, with an intimidated smile, unable to understand why the other was silent.  
  
"I am honored." - He answered, quickly hiding the mildness that had begun to soften his traits - "A ceremony will be held in your honor tomorrow. I will send a servant to call you, I beg you to be on time."  
  
"A ceremony? For me?" - He asked, eager for a second. - "Uhm, a-as you wish, Sir ..."  
  
"I have nothing else to say. You may leave, now." - He finished. - "See you tomorrow,  _Mädchen._ "  
  
"Mmh ..." - The child got up clumsily with a little thud and after a short bow, he headed to the door again. - "Then ... S-See you tomorrow."  
  
"S-See you! M-Mädchen!"  
  
Feliciano turned around as he heard a different voice, and finally realized that Austria was not alone.  
  
Sitting on a wooden chair, among gold embroidery and precious gems, a little figure - about Feliciano's size - was staring at him, with dangling legs and golden hair.  
His blue eyes reminded him of Venice's nice sky, when the good season wiped out the dark gray of the winter.  
The thought was enough to make the Italian smile.  
  
"See you!" - He greeted back, slightly waving his little hand.  
  
He bowed again, as if to apologize for something, and finally left the room.  
  
  


___________________________

  
  
"Is it necessary?"  
  
"It sure is."  
  
"But ... But she's so little."  
  
"She's about your age. I have never heard you admitting you're little."  
  
"But ..."  
  
"I understand. You can court her, if you want. Tomorrow she'll be yours. She'll be ours. You just have to wait for the ceremony. That's how traditions work."  
  
  
Roderich turned to the window, as if to hide his thoughts.  
She was just a child, indeed.  
But no one had ever had mercy for his own body, when little Roderich could barely hold a knife.  
So why should he have mercy for the lands he conquered?  
It was just a custom, a tradition ...  
It was just a macabre ceremony where death was nothing more than a line of ink, a dark line between freedom and slavery.  
Nothing more.  
Just a ceremony.  
  
"Don't ... Don't hurt her too much." - The little boy implored, breaking the silence.  
  
"You know how it works, Holy Roman Empire. I think I have developed quite a firm hand. I won't hurt her more than needed."  
  
  


___________________________

  
  
  
_Have you seen that, nonno?  
They have prepared this for me!  
Look at all those sweets and all this fruit!  
Do you want some?  
There, sit here, these pillows are so soft .. Don't overdo it.  
Are you happy, grandpa?  
Haha, thank you, you always make me smile!_  
  
\---  
  
"The forest is beautiful when it is green,  
When the turtle-dove breeds here.  
The turtle dove is like a young lady  
Who walks after her mate crying."  
  
\---  
  
_Nonno ...?  
Why did you get up?  
No ... Sit down, you look tired.  
Grandpa ...  
Grandpa, where are you going?  
Wait ...  
No, grandpa ... Don't leave!  
Wait for me! _  
  
\---  
  
"Oh how much I have been walking tired,  
When I was willing to marry.  
I did not find anyone to my liking,  
Now my lover is the same person who was in the past."  
  
\---  
  
"Nonno!"  
  
"Oh, good morning, love!"  
  
Feliciano narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on the figure near his bed.  
The first thing he noticed was long hair that fell gently on a graceful bow.  
  
"Do you like my song? Or did you wake up to shush me?" - She asked smiling.  
  
"Yes! Yes I like it ... It's beautiful." - He looked at her and he couldn't help but think that her voice was just as beautiful as her face. - "A-And you are beautiful, too."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" . She sat on the bed and caressed the child's cheek. - "My name's Erzsébet, Hungary. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Venice ... Or maybe the whole Northern Italy ... But! But you can call me Feliciano. Or Feli."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Feliciano!" - She smiled playfully. - "Now you have to get up, Feli. It's an important day."  
  
She picked the child up and let him sit on the edge of the bed. - "Mr. Austria told me to dress you with the richest dress you have!"  
  
"But, but my clothes are ..."  
  
"They're all here." - She opened a big wardrobe, much to Venice's astonishment. - "Surprised? They brought them all here while you were away!"  
  
"This one ... This red one, it's the richest ..." - The child touched one of the dresses. - "The fabric is from China. And these golden parts are from an ancient Roman cup. And these little gems are from America."  
  
"It's really beautiful, Feli ..." - She commented as she took the dress, her smile dying for a second as she did so. - "Now you should follow me! They have prepared a warm bath with oils and perfumes just for you!"  
  
Once she let the child reach the designated room, Hungary decided to bathe as well.  
Deep in hot water, surrounded by steam, she absently touched her chest.  
There, right above her heart, the skin was a bit rougher and more sensitive.  
The girl bit her lip slightly, while a shiver ran down her spine.  
There ... Right there ...  
  


_"Als Dienerin, werde ich wiedergeboren."_

  
  
She was a servant, too.  
Just what Feliciano was going to become.  
She had had her ceremony before.  
She had felt a cold blade and lost her breath.  
But Roderich's eyes were beautiful.  
And his face seemed to beg forgiveness.  
And how could Erzsébet not forgive him?  
  
  


___________________________

  
  
  
"What does it mean?" - Feliciano asked, reading the paper Hungary had given him.  
  
"You really don't know? I thought we could understand each other, no matter the language ..."  
  
"But I don't understand ... The meaning!" - He protested again. - "I must serve ... Who? A-And why?"  
  
  
"..." - Hungary sighed and hugged him, holding him against her chest, - "Venice is under Austrian administration now. And for this reason ... You'll have to live here. With me and the others, to serve Mr. Austria."  
  
"B-But ... What about the party? The ceremony? Why is it for me, if I'm a s-servant?"  
  
"That's the ceremonial execution ... It marks the transition from free territory to servant territory."  
  
"Execution?" - The child widened his eyes in fear.  
  
"Yes ... Don't worry about it. It's nothing dangerous ... You just fall into a deep sleep ... And then you will wake up soon."  
  
"How 'soon'?" - The Italian's eyes were about to spill tears.  
  
"One day, two at most. Everything will be over before you realize it. Don't be afraid."  
  
"B-But ... I-It must hurt and ... I-I don't like pain ..." - He cried, wetting the woman's dress with salty tears.  
  
"Don't think about it. I told you, it'll be over very soon, calm down." - She placed a kiss on his head and lulled him gently till the beginning of the ceremony.  
  
  


___________________________

  
  
_I must be strong.  
Grandpa endured many battles, and many painful wounds ...  
And yet he would always smile.  
I must smile, too ... I must be strong like him.  
But I ... I'm afraid. _  
  
  
Feliciano's steps resounded in silence while he slowly walked towards the end of the room.  
He looked around, trying to distract himself, but the thousand pairs of eyes on him didn't help at all.  
He saw the man who had brought him inside the manor the day before.  
He saw Erzsébet's motherly eyes, with just a little bit of sadness in them, telling him to keep walking.  
He saw the blue eyes of the blond boy, and once again he smiled as he thought about Venice's sea.  
He saw the young lady's eyes that looked away, towards the end of the room.  
There, just a few steps ahead stood Austria who was looking at him, still and serious like a regal statue.  
Feliciano reached the man and looked at him worriedly.  
Confused, the kid kneeled down before him, just like Hungary had told him to do a few hours before.  
  
_"I ... R-Republic of Venice. Humbly ... Uhm, humble servant.  
I humbly bow ... To the imperial crown.  
And ... A-And to the sacred eagle ... D-Double-headed. Favored by God.  
And humbly I submit my head to the sword.  
And I ask refuge ... T-To my sir.  
And as a servant, I will be reborn.  
For God's sake and for all of His creatures-  
As a servant, I will be reborn._  
  
  
_"I, Kingdom of Austria, where the Holy Roman Empire dug its roots, chosen by the Eagle to guide people and reign over the earhtly world, humbly submit to Its power, and I humbly fulfill my duty. In accordance with the divine will, the Eagle spreads its wings and welcomes its offspring.  
Honoring the ancient promise, I, God-fearing Kingdom of Austria, accept the God-fearing Republic of Venice as my humble servant."  
  
_  
  
Austria's voice sounded strong and resolute, as if to hide a secret weakness.  
Feliciano closed his eyes as the other spoke, and refusing to know what he was exactly saying, he focused on the way the words rolled on his tongue, how each sound left his mouth with decreasing austerity.  
  
"We all take note of the event and we humbly submit to God's will.  
May the master grant his servant the honor of rebirth."  
  
As a man spoke these words, Austria nodded and gestured Venice to follow him.  
They entered a little golden door, which the Austrian locked once they were both inside.  
  
The room was little and so richly decorated that it gave out a sense of claustrophobia.  
The walls were covered in gold and frescos and the only way of escape were two little twin windows, one per wall, and a slightly bigger porthole that threw a gorgeous beam of sunlight across the floor.  
  
After a few minutes, the child's glance managed to focus on Austria, who was looking at him intensely.  
  
"M-Mr. Austria ..." - Maybe it would have been better to just end everything already. - "Now you should ... K-Kill me. I-Isn't it?"  
  
"I've been fighting this thought for the whole day. I forbid you from bringing it up to my mind in such a way." - Roderich turned his head away, and his voice fought between the need of impassibility and a desire of empathy.  
  
"..." - Feliciano stayed silent, pretty surprised by that answer.  
  
He was trying hard not to cry.  
Maybe it'd have been better to rush things.  
Maybe, on that single day of eternal rest, he could have met his grandpa again ...  
If that was the case, Feliciano would have endured all the pain of the world, just to see him one more time.  
  
"I know how it feels." - Austria broke the silence and it looked like he was purposely making the wait longer. - "I think it's likely for us to be the victim one day, and the executioner one day later. Have you ever played this role before?"  
  
"No ..." - Answered the child, and he felt his heartbeat increase in fear.  
  
Suddenly, Austria got closer and kneeled down to him.  
Venice startled and instinctively drew back.  
Despite everything, to die was a scary matter.  
  
"...!" - He got surprised when the other one, clumsily to be honest, laid his hand on the child's back and held him closer. - "What happens in this room, nobody else can see. That's my only comfort. If I had to do this in front of other people, unable to relent ... I think I would become insane."  
  
He had never killed anyone this little.  
He had killed young lands before, but never  _this_  little.  
He thought it was unlikely of him, that he should have killed him already.  
But ... But it was hard.  
And now, in that locked room, without anyone else, he could act as he wanted.  
He could act according to Roderich, without having to wonder how the Kingdom of Austria would have acted.  
  
Even that one time ...  
It had been Roderich who kissed Erzsébet's dying lips, and caressed her hair, and held her gently when her heart had stopped.  
It hadn't been Austria.  
  
"Close your eyes ..." - He whispered in his ear, pressing the kid's head softly against his shoulder and leading him in a cradle-like motion. - "Pretend you're elsewhere, where you wish to be the most ..."  
  
Feliciano couldn't help but smile.  
With his grandpa.  
He wanted to be wherever his grandpa was.  
He felt something sharp touching his chest.  
He felt something weird, as if a fountain of hot water began to gush from inside his body.  
Roderich closed his eyes, too.  
  
  
_Nonno, can you hear me?  
It's me ... Grandpa!  
Can you see me?  
I came to visit ...  
I missed you, nonno._  
  
  


___________________________

  
  


_Als Dienerin, werden Sie wiedergeboren._

  
  
Roderich made sure his heart had stopped beating and collected the lifeless little body.  
He opened the door and went back to the other room, where everybody was waiting for him.  
He placed the body on the altar so that the bishop could bless it.  
Later, the body was put on a velvet mat and carried away.  
  
Some women, in private, got rid of his most precious dress and dressed him in servile clothes.  
He was finally laid on a scented bed, surrounded by freshly picked flowers.  
And there, between plants and fragrances, they waited for his rebirth.  
  


_As a servant, Venice was reborn._

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> • "Dove 'ndemo, Siòr?" - (Venetian) Where are we going, Sir?  
> • "Herr Österreich möchte Sie sehen" - (German) Mr. Austria would like to see you  
> • "Vous êtes trop chou!" - (French) You are too cute!  
> • Nonno Roma - (Italian) Grandpa Rome  
> • Mädchen - (German) Miss/maiden  
> • "Als Dienerin, werde ich wiedergeboren" - (German) As a servant, I'll be reborn  
> • Als Dienerin, werden Sie wiedergeboren. - (German) As a servant, you'll be reborn
> 
> \---
> 
> Further notes:
> 
> • "Vico" is the last Doge of Venice, Ludovico Manin.  
> • The song Hungary is singing to Italy is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaM605kP3tU  
> It's an Hungarian Folklore song, I really love it! :3
> 
> \---
> 
> I thank you for your time, I hope you enjoyed my work.  
> I'd love to read what you think about it (and also, please feel free to tell me if there's something wrong with the translations).


End file.
